Some companies are beginning to develop products or applications to improve a consumer's skincare experience. The applications look to provide product recommendations and navigation solutions. The applications can also provide personalized skincare for the customer by providing continuous support, educating the user about skin biology, tracking the customer's skin performance over time, and customizing product and regiment solutions to the customer's individual needs.
One challenge to providing such applications is an ability to receive an accurate image of the customer's face and providing an accurate analysis of the customer's face based on the image. Some solutions may require the customer to come to a lab or a studio of the company to take images with high quality cameras in a controlled light setting. However, requiring the customer to travel to another lab or studio is time consuming and inconvenient to the customer.
Another option may be to analyze images provided by the customer. However, images provided by the customer can have a large amount of variation in image quality and lighting. Many times the type of lighting that is used by the customer to take his or her own picture is unknown, which can lead to an inaccurate analysis of the image provided by the customer.